The Forgotten and The Found
by M343GS
Summary: Naruto is born into an advanced and cruel world as the old Shinobi age was pushed aside when the UN and UNSC found Ibonihs. Now he must learn to survive the world he is thrust into. While the UNSC and Shinobi advance themselves, what they don't know is a much darker threat looms in the shadows, and the world of Ibonihs isn't of Forerunner beginnings. Possibly bigger Star Wars cross
1. The Forgotten and The Found Prelude

This is a time line for all the future reader and flamers who will comment "That wasn't in Canon for Halo." or "Hey, stupid. That didn't happen". Hehem, sorry for the minor vulgarity but we all know it will happen. So this is the timeline this **FAN-FICTION ****STORY **will use.

10,100,000 BCE: Forerunners rise up in rebellion against the what they called the Precursors, also known as the Rakatan. The ensuing war would cause the Rakatan to leave that part of the galaxy as the war was to costly resulting in freedom of the Forerunners.

100,300 BCE: The first contact between the Forerunners and the Flood creation of the Rakatan's that wiped out the rest of the Rakatans and all information on the Flood was lost. The rest of the Rakatans that decided to leave that part of the galaxy earlier find the planets that, in time, would become the Republic. When discovered the planets inhabitants were turned into slaves and the Rakatans find their inner power that was the Force. The Rakatan Empire is created.

100,043 BCE: 032 Mendicant Bias is created to destroy the growing Flood threat. Instead he turns against them after being convinced by the Gravemind. The Librarian find a early human species on Earth.

100,000 BCE: The firing of the Halos occurs due to the Flood invading the inner colonies of the Forerunner Empire, resulting in mass suicide of the Forerunner race and the rest of the galaxy in three radii. The Rakatan Empire is unaffected as they were outside of the firing range and continue on until a disease wipes them out and leave the slaves worlds without the technology the Ratakatan's, causing a massive devolution.

2200 BCE: The race of the San 'Shyuum are split into two groups, the Stoics who believe that the local Forerunner artifacts should be left alone and worshiped. Then the Reformists, who want to study the Forerunner artifacts for there own goals. This disagreement would lead to a major consequence of the San 'Shyuum Civil War.

2100 BCE: The San 'Shyuum Civil War that has lasted for 100 years ends when 1000 Reformists enter the Forerunner artifact, that turns out to be a Dreadnought, and leave the planet.

938 BCE: The race of San 'Shyuum come into contact with the Sangheili on Sanghelios. The Sangheili thought like the Stoics and worshiped the artifacts instead of studying them. This led to the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War.

876 BCE: The Sangheili race realize that they must study the Forerunner artifacts on Sanghelios and apply their findings to their army in order to combat the winning San 'Shyuum.

852 BCE: The Sangheili and San 'Shyuum make peace and form the Covenant. The Council Of Concordance establishes the Writ Of Union, that states all of the Sangheili and San 'Shyuum rules.

784 BCE: The Covenant discovers the worm species Lekgolo, and find that some eat the Forerunner artifacts while others don't. They exterminate the Forerunner eating colonies and tame the others. This was difficult as the Lekgolo could turn into a violent Mgalekgolo. Eventually they are tamed and introduced into the Writ Of Union. This event would be known as the Taming Of The Hunters.

648 BCE: The San 'Shyuum home world collapses. The Forerunner Dreadnought is turned into the center of the new Covenant capital, High Charity.

1112 ACE: The Yanme'e are incorporated into the Covenant as a slave race.

1342 ACE: The Covenant discover the Kig-Yar. The Kig-Yar initially resist, but then submit realizing that the Covenant are a superior force. They go on to be the traders of the Covenant.

1552 ACE: The San 'Shyuum begin developing technology that increases their average lifespans.

1945 ACE: World War Two ends and the UN is formed which would create the UNSC in the 21st century.

2080 ACE: Humanity's first off world colony on Mars is created.

2164 ACE: The UN creates the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) and put down rebellion on Mars.

2291 ACE: Humanity discovers faster than light travel with the Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive.

2450 ACE: The world of Ibonihs is discovered, and found to be in war. This discovery debases all beliefs of humanity only starting from Earth.

2475 ACE: The people of Ibonihs agree to join the UN and UNSC. Process of advancement begins.

2490 ACE: Humanity has colonized 800 worlds, including Reach and Harvest.

2500 ACE: Modernizing of Ibonihs is reaching it's end and now all of the Elemental Nations have turned into modern Namikaze becomes the Hokage of the Nation of Hi no Kuni.

2506 ACE: Humanity abandons the Orion Project, due to expenses and time.

2511 ACE: Spartan 117- John is born.

2517 ACE: The SPARTAN II project begins. 75 children including John, are trained to become super soldiers.

2525 ACE: The Human Covenant War begins with the Fall Of Harvest.

2532 ACE: The SPARTAN III project starts. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is born. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki die.

2547 ACE: The SPARTAN II project is made public due to fast declining moral against the Covenant threat.

I hope that settles all that might happen. It is mostly canon but you will see the differences soon.


	2. The Forgotten and The Found Chapter One

AN: I know, I know. You all hate me and I do deserve your hate with ten times the deserving for deleting Journey Through The Stars. So all of those who are giving up and and gave up on me it is well within rationality. For those who are asking why and sticking around, it was because it was beginning to became hard to continue with the plot since the story was jumping from on thing to another and not following it. So I deleted it, and will keep it in my mind until I can make it make sense. So in the meantime I will give you this other story that has been floating around in my head. Sorry for all the upsetting news and like I said, if you gave you have absolute reason to do so. So without further ado I present... before I also forget, BCE (Before Common Era) and ACE (After Common Era). Now let the show begin.

The Forgotten and The Found

Chapter One: Origins

The day was the usually sunny day in the city of Konoha, with cars zooming by, pedestrians walking to work, stores opening and selling their wares and goods. Yes it was an overall average day in Konoha, except for one child. If one were to go to the more... slums area of Konoha, you would find a child of small stature, looking as though he had not eaten in a few days. He was dressed in a faded blue jacket of thin material, flannel would fit the bill, with faded black jeans, a pair of wore combat boots he found in a dumpster, and a pair of ragged finger-less gloves. Now you might be wondering what a child in such clothing is out doing all alone... and such thoughts are not even conceived here in Konoha for this child.

The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he is an orphan of assassination, not that he knew, as the previous Hokage, Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, were murdered without them even knowing. In order for no evidence to be found, the assassin burned their house to the ground. He did seem to a morals as he left the young one month old baby in a warm blanket on the bench. He and the death of his parents was discovered an hour later.

Sadly, the people of Konoha who were from the planet treated the child poorly, blaming him for his parents death, which is totally insane, but hey.. they are stupid villagers who cannot tell blade from lollipop. The colonists who came when the UN and UNSC found Ibonihs were indifferent since they had only been there for so long that Minato had not grown on them much. All things considered, Naruto was dealt a bad hand.

He looked up at the sky and wondered who decided to have this happen to him in his short ten years of life. What had he done in the past life to deserve this punishment and hell. Then he looked down again, as most kids his age would be going to school, but he isn't since he can't pay for any of the things the school required, and even if he could they would throw him out or overcharge him anyways. 'Hmhmhm, how sad that sounds.' Naruto thought to himself as he stood up and decided he could try the bakery trash for some stale bread.

As he walked down the alleys and in between the streets on his way to the bakery, he thought over how he could get out of the hell he is in before shaking his head and closing his eyes remembering he had thought of countless ways that wouldn't work. Since his eyes were closed, he didn't see the UNSC Marine he ran he first into, causing Naruto to fall back and the Marine to stumble back a little bit.

Sgt. Marth P. Grimsworth was walking along his patrol sector near the planet side embassy for the UN and UNSC, since even though the people of Ibonihs were apart of the UN, they were still quite independent and only had an embassy and some space docks for ship building. As he continued down the street he was hit by something small, and scanned about for what hit him and to his surprise and shock, it was a starving child. Know you may wonder why he doesn't know Naruto is because this was his first station here.

What shocked him even more was the look the child got in his eyes, the look of fear, and he scramble away a bit. "Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to run into you." said the child as he curled into a ball expecting to be hit, and this absolutely appalled him. He was glad that they were on the edge of and alley and sort of stood in the alley way. He knelt down and saw the child curl in further.

"Hey, hey, it is alright, I am fine. I am not going to hurt you, okay?" queried Marth as he gently and slowly grabbed the child shoulder. He could feel the child shaking horribly from fear. "I not going to hurt you." he said in a more gentle and calm tone. The child stayed like that for a minute with Marth patiently waiting for him to open up a bit. The boy looked up at him with guarded, suspicious, and curious eyes.

"You... you're not going to hurt me?" asked the child as if he knew nothing else beside being hurt, which caused Marth to feel some rage at who would do this to a child, but hid it well so as to not to hurt the already fragile trust.

"No, I'm not. What are you doing out here all alone?" asked Marth only to see the child's eyes darken a little.

"No one likes me, they yell mean names at me, throw things at me, and beat me up on my birthday." said the child who looked on the verge of crying. Marth mentally shook his head as he heard this and want to take his M6D and gun down who did this to a child, a starving child no less. That was just plain monstrous.

"Hey you want something to eat?" asked Marth to see the child's eyes turn guarded again but also interested.

"You'll give me something to eat?" again asked the child with such a foreign look and voice that it made Marth want to brutally torture who did this to him.

"Yes I will." as Marth said this he stood up slowly and held his hand out to the boy. The boy looked at it for a moment before slowly grabbing it and pulling him self up. Marth then led them back into the crowd, back to the UN embassy. While the child was busy watching around him for danger, Marth gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. He then brought his hand up the side of his helmet to radio embassy dispatch.

"UNSC Dispatch, I repeat UNSC Dispatch, can you read me, over?" asked Marth and heard static for fives seconds before he heard words back.

"This is UNSC Dispatch responding, how can we help Sgt. Grimsworth, over?" asked the operator in the usually greeting.

"I am bringing in a guest, requesting a replacement on my patrol route, over." stated Marth as he looked down at the child who was looking up at him strangely but not with worry or alertness above from before.

"Bringing in a guest? Who is this guest, over?" asked the operator.

"A child, over." he stated as they turned the corner and saw the embassy build down a few blocks. It was rectangular in shape and had the usual grey color to it of UN buildings, with the blue UN flags and banners out front. There were four snipers on the roof for anything that might happen as well as to watch for incoming Inne (Insurrectionists) birds. Then there were two guards outside, one on either side of the door, with four on the inside of lobby area in the corners.

"A child? Did you say child, over?" asked the operator with a very confused voice.

"Yes a child. Do I have clearance, over?" he replied with a clipped tone as even though he was usually kind, he was highly annoyed after finding the child.

The radio was silent for a few moments before a response came. "You are clear. Sending a replacement unit to your patrol route, over." said the operator with a even voice.

"Thank you Dispatch, over." with that Marth cut the connection and looked down at the child who stared up at him with curiosity.

"Who was that?" asked the boy.

"My friends." said the Marth as he patted the boy on the back. They walked up to the door and walked in to see a white and clean lobby area. It was pretty simple, a reception desk across the room with some chairs and small coffee tables on either side of the room. The room was about 20 meters by 20 meters and 4 meters high. Other than that it was pretty sparse. They walked up to the receptions desk and he told the boy to go wait at one of the chairs.

"Ah, Sgt. Grimsworth, how was your patrol." asked the clerk behind the desk, Mrs. Pamela, if he remembered.

"It was certainly eventful, mam, could you get the LT for me?" said Marth as he saw no need to be rude. Pamela nodded and typed into the computer for a few moments.

"He will be available in a few moments." she replied. Marth nodded and moved over the seat where the child was sitting and sat across from him.

"So what is your name?" asked Marth to the boy, as he decided that introductions were now in order.

The boy looked at him a little curiously before replying, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." he said with a slightly proud tone.

Marth smiled a little, glad that all of his happiness wasn't lost. "My name is Marth, Grimsworth P. Marth." while he said this he gestured to his name tag. He saw Naruto squint at it before bushing a little. "What is wrong?" asked Marth as he saw Naruto look down.

Naruto looked up at him and said quietly, "I cannot read". This made Marth mad, he couldn't even read? Whoever did this to him will wish they were never born.

"Well then we'll have to fix that, won't we." Marth said as he smiled and patted the boy's head, earn a blush from him.

"The Lieutenant will see you now." said Pamela as she stood and led them to a door a few floors up. She opened the door and after the entered, closed it. The room had a personality to it as there was a redwood desk, with a cigar case on the left side. There were also a few pictures of family and squad mates and friends. A man looking to be in his 40's was sitting in the seat behind the desk. He had a relaxed but slightly rigid seating position as he gestured to the two seat across from him.

"Grimsworth, I assume this is the guest?" he said moved his eyes to Naruto.

"Yes, this is Naruto. Naruto this is Lieutenant Stone." they both nodded to each other and Naruto and Marth sat down across from Lt. Stone.

"So tell me what happen?"

AN: That is a rap. Sorry for the short chapter but I thought to stop here. Any comments and polite complaints are appreciated. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review.

-M343GS


	3. The Forgotten and The Found Chapter Two

A/N: So... my bad for not updating in a long time, and not even writing much during said time. So this chapter will be as long as I can go until I die from boredom... not really. Just until I can't write anymore. Also thank you reviewer for the proper radio chat (although if it is wrong then correct me, also no offence reviewer but I can't just take advice without checking it out.) Anyways here is the deal, this story will be very long in progression, as in by days, weeks, and probably months. That is in skips, and for the beginning there will be some big time leaps. Hmm, what else? OH, before I forget I am willing to allow readers to post on the Reviews character bios to use in the story. Please don't have overly perverted, racist, offensive, or anything else that is frowned upon wholly, as I would like to keep the review board clean. (If you do have such a character, please PM me so I can work with you into possibly integrating the character into the story.) Well, ... I think that is it soooooo, sit back in a lazy boy, next to a fire place, with a man killing dog, and do what you do. Enjoy the show!

**The Forgotten and The Found**

**Chapter 2: Growing up**

"So, tell me what happened." asked Lt. Stone as he moved his eyes from observing the young guest to Grimsworth, who shifted a bit to move into a better position. The boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was trying to mime their posture. He slightly shook his head at the action and looked at Grimsworth expectantly.

"Sir, at 13:30 hours, I was patrolling the last half of my patrol in Delta Grid, patrol 3-5, when I was run into by Naruto Uzumaki, sir." said Grimsworth with a little bit of sweat gripping the back of his neck. The man in front of him was stationed to this embassy since it was built 15 years ago. He knew how the politics and workings between the UN and Ibonihs. Plus the adrenaline from finding Naruto earlier was going away.

Lt. Stone glanced briefly back to Naruto, then Grimsworth, before leaning back and sighing with closed eyes. He wondered what would cause reason for Grimsworth, a 5 year Sgt., who had fought with the Covenant in some major engagements, to take in a ten year old kid. The more he thought about it the more he realized why. He sat strait again and observed the child again, _"Naruto Uzumaki, now where have I heard that before."_ then his eyes widened a little when he recalled the meaning behind the name. The child sitting in front of him was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, who died 10 years and 1 month ago.

Lt. Stoned sighed again as he knew just what plate of shit he was dealt with. He just couldn't abandon the kid, as his father and himself had got along real well for his first five years. _"If I left the child to the life he is living now, I wouldn't forgive myself."_ thought the Lt. with another quiet sigh.

Grimsworth was starting to feel nervous, as he heard Lt. Stone's sighing. He knew what he had done was not regulation and could get him in trouble. Though he really didn't care as he had no living family, since they were all killed when Harvest happened. _"No, don't bring up long dead memories. Not here at least."_ Right now, if Marth could at least get the child a place to live, he would be happy. He briefly looked out of the corner of his eye, to see Naruto looking strait at him with a very uncomfortable gaze. He gave a small smile to Naruto that seemed to calm him down a bit.

Then Lt. Stone cleared his throat, "So, Naruto, if my memory is correct you have quiet the... reputation around the village." said Stone as he observed the child calmly. He had heard all the rumors and stories regarding the child, but he would decided for himself if he was bad or not. The reaction he got was not one he was expecting.

Naruto during the whole time was glancing between Grimsworth and Stone, wondering what they were doing. _"Are they going to help me, or are they planning to hurt me."_ thought Naruto with a small frown as he didn't like to be hurt, but knew do to how small and weak he was, he couldn't stop them. He looked up to Grimsworth to see if he was planning to hurt him. Then he saw Grimsworth give him a small and reassuring smile. Then his world broke to glass when he heard Stone speak. _"Great, now he will think that I am a monster too. I better try and run while I can even if I am small and weak."_ With that, he hurried and leaped from his chair and bolted for the door, only to find it locked. He slowly closed his eyes and turned to face them.

"Do what you want, I doubt it will top the last beating." said Naruto while tensing himself for the first punch, that after a few moments, never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see them both sitting there still. He was now highly confused as he thought that they would start beating him. All he saw in their eyes was sadness and interest.

Grimsworth looked on sadly at Naruto as he saw his reaction to the Lt.'s words. _"If that is a normal reaction, then I doubt that his words are untrue." _thought Grimsworth._  
_

Lt. Stone stared at Naruto's reaction to his words, while mentally shaking his head. Such a reaction would be the cause of severe neglect and abuse, only seen in soldiers who had experienced the worst of torture. _"For a child as young as him, it is a wonder he hasn't outright committed suicide or killed his attackers. This cannot go on. I will meet with the Hokage to settle this issue and see if I can put whoever did this in a nice cold, dark cell."_ though Stone as he nodded his head a little.

"I see, so it is that bad huh." replied Stone to Naruto's statement, making Naruto look at him weirdly and Grimsworth turn his head with a raised eyebrow. "Naruto, I do not know what has happened to you exactly, but the reaction you just showed is only see in tortured soldiers."

Grimsworth eyes widened as he heard what the LT had said. _"ONLY seen in soldiers who suffered torture. My god, just what has the people who hurt him done." _thought Grimsworth as he turned to look at Naruto with even more sadness, some respect, and mostly anger at who did this to him.

Naruto stared at the Lt. as he didn't know what the meaning of torture meant, as he was never allowed in the library. Though it wouldn't matter really as he couldn't read. Though from what Lt. Stone said, it sounded like something not normal to experience. He looked up to the Lt. and innocently asked, "What does torture mean?"

Stone shook his head mentally once more as the boy didn't even know what the word torture meant. "Torture is what you have suffered though." Stone said calmly as he saw Naruto's eyes widen at his reply. "Naruto, now that these... actions against you have been brought to my attention, I will make it my personal duty to help you."

Naruto cocked his head to the side in curiosity, wondering what the Lt. had said. _"Well he did say he would help me, and to me that is all in need."_ thought Naruto happily as he smiled.

Grimsworth looked on at the conversation with a small smile. He knew that if anyone could help the boy, it would be Stone. _"You are in safe hands now Naruto."_ thought Grimsworth.

"Sgt. Grimsworth, could you show our guest to a room please." order Lt. Stone as he turned his head from Naruto to Grimsworth. He would get he affairs and appointments straitened before he went to the Hokage, beginning with the boy's sleeping area.

"Sir, yes sir." replied Grimsworth in a formal tone while saluting him. Then he turned to Naruto and gestured him to follow him. They both left though the door to take Naruto to a nice comfy bead.

Stone stared after them, even as the door closed behind them before sighing and walking over to his Scotch cabinet. "Today is going to be hell." Stone said to himself as he opened it and pulled his most expensive Scotch and a crystal glass out. He poured the drink into the glass and drank it all down.

* * *

Naruto watched as Grimsworth was about to leave after showing him around the room and teaching him how to use said items inside the room. "Marth..." said Naruto quietly as he looked up at him.

Grimsworth turned around and gazed down at him in curiosity. "Yes?" he replied evenly.

"Thanks... for everything." said Naruto with a small yet beaming smile, making the Sgt. smile with him.

Grimsworth stared down at the child who reminded him of himself when he was younger. The memories of his past surfaced once again, and this time instead of his failures and losses, it showed the good times he had with his family and friends. _"Yep, so much like me."_ thought Grimsworth.

"No problem Naruto, just doing what is right." said Grimsworth with a small smile as he ruffled Naruto's hair, making him pout cutely. He patted Naruto's head and turned to the door, opening it and stepping through, before turning around. "See you around, Naruto." Marth said saying goodbye and closing the door behind him.

Naruto, just like Stone before him, stared after Grimsworth wondering if he would ever see that man again.

* * *

Stone calmly stepped out of the civilian Warthog and onto the concrete sidewalk. He looked up at the round building that was the Hokage Tower, or other known as HQ for all of Hi no Kuni's military. It was mostly a tan color with a red highlight around the top. The symbol of the Leaf was engraved into a circle that jutted from the front of the building. He knew that a landing pad for a Pelican-class military transport was on top of the Tower. The building itself was round in shape and actually shorter than the rest of the buildings around it.

The reason was that after the modernizing of the Elemental Nations began, the Hokage Tower was demolished and rebuilt with better and stronger materials, they had decided to keep the same look in remembrance of the Hokages and all who died during the Third Shinobi World War. _"Now it is the most deadly building in the city. Able to withstand a 10 megaton nuke, and a 40 megaton nuke in a bunker 15 miles underground. Also having 100 guards stationed 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. All of them armed with the most advanced weapons available."  
_ thought Lt. Stone to himself with a smirk. This building would be the hardest to capture in the whole city.

Stone nodded to the Marine driver, who drove off to the parking lot nearby to wait for him. Stone put his officers hat on his head and walked up the steps in a stiff posture. As he approached the doors two men dressed in ODST armor colored green with green visors opened the doors for him.

"Welcome back Lt. Stone." one of them said said in a monotone and blank voice. Stone nodded to them and walked through the doors. He removed his hat and place it in the crook of his armpit as he heard the doors silently close behind him. He glanced around the lobby for the uncountable times he had done it previous. It was very modern looking with granite walls, pillars and floors. The door had an exit mat, which he stood upon, that was colored black. There were three pillars on each side that led to a reception desk. As he walked to said desk he saw the building's shape conform to the top of the 27 feet high pillars.

He looked forward to examine the desk again to see that it had stayed the same. The desk was 15 feet long and 4 and a half feet tall, with it's surface being 4 feet. The secretary was dressed in usual business attire.

"Hello, and good afternoon. May you please arrange an appointment with the Hokage for me please, and here is my identification." Stone said in a formal tone. The secretary accepted his identification and ran it through the database.

"Ah, Lt. Stone. The Hokage is actually not busy at the moment. I will arrange for a escort. Please sit over there for now if you would." replied the secretary in a kind tone as she gestured over to said spot before returning to her work.

Stone walked over the indicated area and sat in a black armchair that was cushioned. There were five other seats there as well, all of them surrounding a ornate coffee table. He only sat there calmly for a few moments until he heard a pair of combat boots nearing him. He stood and turned to see another Leaf ODST stiffly standing.

"Follow me please." said the soldier as he turned on his heel and walked to some elevators, with Stone follow along silently. The soldier called a elevator and both of them waited patiently for it to open a few seconds later. Both of them stepped in with the soldier last. The ride was quiet and quick, depositing them on the fourth and final floor. They walked down the hall until they saw another Leaf ODST standing by a military grade scanner.

"Sorry, sir. It is standard procedure." said the soldier operating the scanner as he started it up. "Step through please."

Stone walked through with no alarms or signals. The ODST nodded to his escort and they continued down the hall, until they stopped in front of a door with the words "Hokage Office" stamped into a metal strip. The escort opened the door and gestured to him to go in. Stone walked in and heard the door close behind him. The office was plain with white wall and hard wood flooring. To the right you could see pictures of the past and present Hokage. and to the left was a book case filled with books. In the center of it all, near a window overlooking the city was a ornate desk, said to be made by the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. The chair was currently turned to face the window, with a faint trail of smoke coming from the top of it.

The chair slowly turned to reveal a man of old age wearing the Hokage robes. This man was the most intelligent, cunning and powerful person on the planet. The man was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, The God Of Shinobi.

"Ah, Stone-kun. How good is it to see you. How have you been, and please... sit." said the man regarded as fearsome in a kind and grandfatherly voice.

"Hello Hiruzen, and yes I have been good." replied Stone with a friendly tone and small smile. He stepped forward and moved to one of the two chairs on the other side of the desk. He sat down and made himself comfortable, then looked up to see Hiruzen gesturing to a Cigar Case, Sweet Williams if he remembered. Stone shook his head in a decline. Hiruzen leaned back and took another puff off his pipe.

"So, what brings you here today?" asked Hiruzen as Stone didn't make sudden appointments unless if it was important.

"Well, I am hear because of a child I had found actually." said Stone in a calm tone. He saw Hiruzen pause in taking another puff, before he pot his pipe down on his desk and sigh with the smoke adding to the affect.

"ANBU, please leave." Hiruzen said emotionless in tone. Four poofs of smoke and 4 ANBU ODST Ops appeared and nodded before walking out. They waited a few moments as Hiruzen pressed a button underneath the desk that activated a silencer and high grade security system.

"So, what did Naruto do this time?" said Hiruzen in a tired tone. He knew of what happened to the boy and the pranks he pulled sometimes. Now he was messing the UN and UNSC, just great. Hiruzen did all he could to help the boy but he knew it wasn't enough.

"Nothing actually. He ran into on of my soldiers as they were on patrol. My man brought him back to me, seeing if he could help the child out. Now that is why I am here." said Stone in a terse tone. "Hiruzen, the boy showed reactions similar to those who experience the worst tortures of POWs."

Hiruzen sighed as he lied back in his chair. "I knew that the beatings were getting worse, but not that bad. I've tried to help him in every way, even assigning ANBU to protect him. It just seems that no one likes him." said Hiruzen in a defeated tone, showing his true age.

Stone looked at the man that was 30 years his senior, and knew that with age came decay. Such a thing was every honest soldiers fear. The man in front of him worried of the same thing, as he couldn't normally do the things he did before. _"In the end, for everything he was ever known for, he is just an aged Hokage."_ thought Stone sadly. He also was reaching the age of 40, next month to be exact, though he wouldn't leave the UNSC, as he was loyal to them to the very end.

"Well then, why cannot you help him as much as you would?" asked Stone in a slightly curious tone. Hiruzen looked at his friend that he met only ten years ago, wondering what he was planning.

Hiruzen gave Lt. Stone an odd look but answered, "The council has grown over the years in power, and I fear that they are planning a possible takeover, but I cannot trial them as I do not have enough evidence. They have prevented me from helping him. I only was able to get an ANBU of my choice to watch him, but they have been giving him long term missions." explained Hiruzen before chuckling. "It isn't like the old days where I could kill them for even the slightest treachery." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes only a little, wondering what Stone would do now with this information.

Stone too leaned back in his own chair in thought. _"From what Sarutobi has told me, it would seem that his hands are tied as the council's political power grows."_ he snorted a little at that thought. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before in history. Then he snapped open his eyes.

"I believe that I have found your solution." stated Lt. Stone as he met Hiruzen's gaze.

Hiruzen knew that the plan Stone had was most likely going to work, but he still had to hear it out as Naruto, his successor's son, was the matter of the conversation. "What is your suggestion?"

"You cannot help him as you are apart of the village, but I am not." said Stone cryptically. He himself was not a citizen or soldier of Ibonihs, which meant that he could help Naruto as he was out of the council's control.

Hiruzen's eyes popped out of their sockets as he finally knew what Stone meant, and for himself not realizing it sooner. "With you supporting Naruto, the council cannot interfere. That would mean he would be safe." said Sarutobi more to himself than Stone.

"There is a problem to this though..." added Stone with a frown. "I will need the approval of the UN and UNSC to go ahead with this. That will not be easy." Stone knew that with the UN supporting Naruto, he could have the funds for a house, education, food, and other essentials. Getting them to agree was another story entirely, as they might just reject the plan immediately.

"I see.." Hiruzen evenly said, as he knew as well that convincing the UN and UNSC was going to be no push over. "I assume that you will work on this as soon as you can?"

"Yes, in fact I could leave by tomorrow after making sure that the embassy had a replacement Lieutenant. Then I could go to Earth to see if I can get their attention." replied Stone as he stood up knowing that their time was over. He calmly picked up his hat and holstered it in the nook of him arm.

"Speaking of this, where is Naruto-kun now?" asked Hiruzen, as he wanted to know that while Stone was gone that he would be safe.

"He is in a guest room in the embassy. I'll make sure to station some guards so no trouble happens." answered Stone as he nodded to Sarutobi and turned on his heel. He walked across the room and put his hand on the handle when he heard Hiruzen behind him.

"Good luck, Stone-kun." said Hiruzen in a friendly and hopeful tone. He really did hope that Lt. Stone would save Naruto from his suffering at the hands of the village.

"I'll do my best Hiruzen, you know that." Stone said with his back still turned before he opened the door, stepped into the hall, and shut it behind him.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked briefly at the door before looking to the Hokage pictures. He closed his eyes and said, "I hope for your son's sake that this works... Minato." he looked up to see Minato's smiling face and smiled himself. It seems that he also had his faith in Stone.

* * *

Grimsworth walked down the halls with a stiff posture and normal pace as he made his way to Lt. Stone's office once again. He didn't know what the LT wanted this time, but he had a feeling that it was important. He finally stood in front of the door and knocked twice.

"Come in..." he heard from the other side and opened the door, after which he stepped in and closed it behind him.

"Sir." said Sgt. Marth P. Grimsworth evenly.

"Ah, you're here. I have an assignment for. I will be leaving for Earth tomorrow, to see that Naruto Uzumaki gets proper living conditions. You are to guard him with Cpl. Layman. You are not to let anyone in, besides the Hokage and myself. Cpl. Layman is to bring him his food, three meals a day, and you are to give him it. Am I clear?" ordered Stone in a commanding tone, receiving a salute, snap of Grimsworth's boots, and a "Sir, yes sir".

"Good you are dismissed." Stone said while going back to his papers for a temporary change of officer, using his hand in a showing motion. Grimsworth nodded and turned on his heel, going to the door and opening it, before stopping.

"Thank you fro your help LT." thanked Marth as he knew that the Lt. didn't have to do what he did.

"As I had said to the Hokage. I am just doing my best." Stone replied calmly as he continued to write on his forms. Grimsworth only nodded and walked out, silently closing it behind him.

* * *

Grimsworth walked down the halls to his own quarters, were he put on instead of the formal clothes, his Marine gear. It consisted of a helmet in green that had a open face area, with a green hologram square that represented his TAC finder. It also covered the tip of his spine, temples and ears. His upper body gear was a green chest plate, with thin metal plating going around his sides to meet up with the slightly thicker spine guard. His lower gear was armored knees, shins, feet, calf, and thigh plating. To finish it off was a belt that went around his waist containing storage units for his grenades and ammo. There was also a small backpack that contained a small field medic-kit.

Nodding to himself in the mirror, while testing his range of movement and flexibility. He then picked up the thigh holster for his sidearm, which was his M6D Magnum. He pulled pack the loader to see it was full, then released it knowing it was now armed. Then he picked up his MA5B Assault Rifle, fitting a clip into the loading system, then pulling the hammer back, and let it go with a resounding click.

_"No one is getting to Naruto without killing me first."_ thought Marth absently as he exited his quarters, closing the door behind him. He didn't know why he wanted to defend Naruto this much, but he had a feeling it was how their situations are similar in some way. He walked down the halls once again, his destination was Naruto's room. As he turned the final corner, he could see Cpl. Layman standing at attention in a similar set up.

"Nothing happen so far?" asked Grimsworth as he took his place on the other side of the door to Layman.

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir." replied Layman in a bored tone. He didn't know why he had to guard a kid, he honestly thought that he must have pissed off the LT for getting the job. Grim nodded slightly in acknowledgement, knowing that even if Layman was bored, he was just as ready as himself was.

Then Grimsworth heard the door open beside him to see Naruto just barely waking up for the morning. _"I forget, his only a kid. He doesn't get up at 5 in the morning everyday."_ thought Marth with a small sweat drop, as it was 10 in the morning already. _"Still, he should have been up earlier."_

Naruto woke up with a yawn, as he walked to the door to see what was happening, as he heard voices outside. He opened the door to see his friend Grimsworth in his armor and another man dressed similarly. He looked up at Marth and was about to speak when... his stomach rumbled. He smiled sheepishly, while laughing embarrassed. Marth just smiled and shook his head in amusement, with Layman rolling his eyes.

"Good morning, Naruto. Hungry already it seems." said Marth as he patted him on the head, getting a cute pout again.

"Good morning to you too Marth." Naruto said with a beaming smile. "Yes as well. I am starving."

"You too stay here, I'll get some chow from the mess." said Layman with a small smile. The kid seemed alright to him after such a short time. He nodded to Grimsworth, before turning on his heel and making his way to the mess.

After Layman left, Marth felt a small tug on his leg. He looked down to see Naruto looking up at him curiously. "Hey, Marth. Who was that?" asked Naruto innocently.

"That was Cpl. Layman, one of my squad mates. In fact, my second in command actually." answered Marth honestly as he saw no wrong in the question. He knew that Layman was one of his best, and that got him to his current rank. If there was anyone he would want to back him up, it would be him.

"Hey, you said yesterday that you would teach me how to read and stuff. Are we still doing that?" asked Naruto as he wanted to be able to read all the signs, posters, and many other things that required that skill.

Marth had to hand it to the kid for even remembering that, especially after what had happened in a short time. "Yes, I can teach you in the mean time, while Lt. Stone is at Earth trying to help you." said Grimsworth with a shrug of his shoulders. He knew it was going to be awhile to get back, as the trip from Ibonihs to Earth and back was 2 months in slip-space. Now you might wonder why such a short trip, it was because of all the Natural Energy that existed on the planet had actually jammed it from the probes the UN sent out when colonizing began.

With that much of a gap, he could teach Naruto all the necessary things for education, and living. He then Naruto's eyes light up before hugged him, repeating "Thank you" over and over again.

"Whoa whoa, hold on their. We will start after a breakfast and cleaning you up." said Marth before chuckling out loud as Naruto went strait from being happy to downcast.

* * *

Stone sat calmly in the common room of the UNSC Rapture, a frigate class combat ship. It was on it's way to Earth anyways as it was stopping by Ibonihs. He came aboard knowing full well that it would be a month until he got off. He didn't mind really though, as he could make conversation with the crew as they traveled through slip-space, or even go to Cryo to pass the time sleeping. All in all, he had options. Like right now he was listening to a few marines talking about a recent engagement with the Covenant.

He frowned deeply as all the information he knew about them came to surface. He even remembered the days before when all they were concerned about was the Insurrectionist resistance, which was a slowing losing battle. Now they fought off a technologically superior enemy that wouldn't stop until every last man, women, and child was as they said "cleansed off". This battle wasn't even one. Every time they won on the ground, the Covenant just retreated into space and glassed each planet, one by one.

_"At the rate we are going, it won't be long until the Covenant starts to glass the inner-colonies. When that happens, there will not be much we can do."_ He thought sadly as he looked over all the men and women in the common room. _"The saddest thing is that most of the men and women will die in this war if nothing is done soon." _ That was one of the main reasons why he wanted to help Naruto, as he had a gut feeling that the kid was going to be key a part in the war. He didn't know how or why he had that feeling, he only knew that is was very strong.

"Whatever the future may hold for the whole of humanity, we will persevere..."


End file.
